Luke and....
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: while fixing a love triange at the academy Leia meets someone she wants to be Luke's future


Luke and Callista,

 

Luke and Callista

By Priya G. 

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters. They are all the property of Georgelucasfilmsltd. I am just a fan who wants people to know what she thinks should happen. There is no monetary gain involved here.

Category: Young Jedi Knights

Spoilers: slight spoiling of Trouble at Cloud City. 

Keywords: Luke, Callista, Leia, Han, force, marriage

Rating: G, one kiss maybe, but that is the worst

Summary: At the Jedi Academy we now have a love triangle-Anja, Jacen, Tenel Ka. Anja Zekk and Jaina. To solve it Leia invokes old-fashion beating of the rivals. While preparing that she encounters someone from Luke's past…. Someone who wants to be Luke's future. Someone Leia wants to be Luke's future.

Authors note-this story is very mild. The plot is mild, and it is mostly sweet and some of you may call it corny. Parents, don't worry, I'd give this story to a 7 yr old. I hope my rating isn't wrong for this.

This story is based on what REAL TRUE LOVE his. One of the heart, love is forgiveness.

"Happy reading." (Ann M. Martin.)

Version 2 of Luke and Callista, 

Happens during _Trouble on Cloud City,_ right in the beginning when Jaina and Tenel Ka are feeling rebuffed by Jacen and Zekk. 

"Leia, I think you'd better do some woman talk with Tenel Ka and Jaina." Han Solo said to his wife Chief of State Leia Organa Solo, who was using the rare free time to relax with her husband, who had just come back from the communication room after talking to her brother, Luke Skywalker. 

"Why." Leia asked, curiously.

Han broke out laughing, "Luke was surprised we didn't see it earlier, turns out Tenel Ka and Jacen…u get it, and Jaina and Zekk. Our kids our growing up so fast, they are only 16. Everything was fine, then fine and dandy Anja comes into the picture, and she steals the guys' attention."

Leia frowned, "and Luke says this has been going on since when? Not Anja but the little…thing between the friends,"

Han shrugged, getting his laughter under control, "Ask your brother."

Leia opened a line to Luke. "You didn't know." Luke said, frowning, after Leia posed the question to him.

Leia put her hands on her hips, "No."

"Well, I noticed it about the time of your birthday, two years ago."

"Two years?!"

"Well, yes. I have been keeping an eye, though. No broken hearts…or excessive closeness, or exclusions. Until now, Leia, I don't know what to say to Jaina or Tenel Ka. Or to Jacen or Zekk for that matter, or Anja. The girls, Jaina and Tenel Ka, have been really downcast, as of today, even more so. I was thinking of maybe confronting Tenel and Jaina and talking with them…Jaina might confide, but Tenel Ka won't."

Leia was fuming, "How could my son do this? Haven't I taught him better? I should come to Yavin 4 and teach him the lesson of his life."

"Leia, sister dear. That isn't the way to go. It should be Jacen and Zekk's own decision." Luke said, hinting something at his sister, normally he would've said it straight out, but this wasn't one of those things you could say straight out…besides, he was a guy, he wasn't hundred percent sure which method would work best.

Leia got the hint, "You are right, I should be a mother, I'll come to Yavin and teach Tenel and Jaina how the game is played. Watch out Jacen and Zekk."

Luke suppressed giggles, his twin may have learnt diplomacy but she'd never cease to label everything in battle terms. "You know, you might just want to bring your husband along and prove to HIM how the game is played," Luke said, mischievously, he loved to get Han the icy look from Leia, and get him in trouble, though not serious trouble. Han was his buddy, but still…. and Han had just given him the perfect opening, "he is laughing at you from behind."

Han couldn't stop the laughter in time. Leia hit him with her iciest glare, the one that was as cold as the glaciers on Hoth. "I will show you, nerf-herder." She said, furiously, "I need to go shopping to pick stuff up for Tenel Ka, Jaina, and myself." Then she turned to Luke; "We will arrive at Yavin this afternoon. Listen, take Jaina and Tenel Ka and do some…exercises with them. Then see how it goes."

Luke understood, if Jaina and Tenel looked really upset, comfort them otherwise leave it. Luke and his sister conversed through their 'connection' for a few minutes, see Luke told Leia stuff he told no one else, and Leia responded to those secrets. She told no one else, but helped him. Leia alone knew the pain he had been experiencing for 13 years, the feeling of not being needed. Leia knew it was foolish, she needed Luke, and she also knew his pain. She made sure she told Luke she needed him every time they talked. She was afraid he would do something drastic otherwise. She knew if this pain got worse, she'd have to tell Jaina and Jacen and Anakin to keep an eye on him. Leia loved her brother with all her heart. They'd made up for lost time, as best they could, but they'd made up. They'd done it by making a pact. Every 3 weeks they'd let each other inside their brains, with full permission and orders to read all their thoughts, except for the secrets other people told them, what Han told Leia was completely secret, unless it was something that could be shared. This way they knew everything about each other.  The first time they'd sat there for 5 hrs. It helped Leia so much; she hadn't been able to fully understand her brother before, with all his Jedi stuff. She now felt very close to him, indeed, now it was not only a biological relationship, but also one of the hearts. Leia and Luke hadn't told anyone else of this pact, not even Han. Leia was afraid he'd laugh and call them crazy. Han had seen a lot of the world, it jaded him, this cover was melting, but wasn't completely gone. Han had never understood Leia's need to be close to her brother, and understand him. Leia sighed, for a while Luke had thrown himself so much into his work that he hadn't had time to remember his pain over Callista leaving him, but now… the pain was coming back full-fledged. 

Leia also remembered Callista. She knew Callista loved Luke with all her heart, but she was afraid that if she had stayed with Luke, especially since he was at a Jedi academy, she would feel the pain over her lost Jedi powers, and join the dark side. Leia hoped, that by some miracle she'd regain her Jedi powers and return to Luke. Leia had never seen Luke happier, then when he was with Callista. The pairing had been excellent. "Hey," Han's voice broke through her thoughts and brought her to the present, "where are you, your worshipfulness."

"Just thinking." Leia said, dreamily.

Han took her hands in his, and said, "It would be wishful thinking to think that you were thinking about this young man."

"Very funny, Han Solo." Leia said, dryly. She put her arms around her husband's neck and drew him closer, "For some odd reason I seem to be in love with you."

Han put his arms around his wife and drew her closer, "Its mutual." 

************************************************************************         "I can't believe it." Jaina grumbled, "ANOTHER DAY with Jacen and Zekk spending all their time with Anja."

          Lowbacca growl-barked, "Master Lowbacca wishes to say that he has tried to befriend Mistress Anja but has been rebuffed." Em-teedee 

"Same has happened to me." Tenel commented.

"Same here." Jaina said.

Jaina bit her lip she was close to tears. She missed the old days of friendship. She missed Zekk and Jacen. She hated to admit it…she was jealous. She couldn't be sure if Tenel was too it was hard to tell these things with Tenel Ka.

Lowbacca barked, "Master Lowbacca wonders why Masters Jacen and Zekk are spending so little time with us." 

Jaina couldn't answer, she was too choked up, but Tenel chimed, "it is their choice, not ours. Lets make the best of OUR time and join Raynar and Lusa at the waterfall."

Jaina again couldn't tell if the warrior-girl was jealous. "Lets go." She said, agreeing.

The group met up with Raynar and Lusa and had a good time. But then, Jaina started thinking of Zekk. Zekk and Jaina always raced each other and they'd had a good time. Jaina knew she was going to cry. "Friend Jaina, what is the matter."? Tenel Ka asked, concerned.

Just then Luke Skywalker came up. He assessed the situation in a glance, "Jaina, Tenel, would you like to do some exercises with me." He asked, seeing that he'd been right, Jaina and Tenel were miserable.

"Sure." Tenel said, grateful for the distraction from thinking about how less time Jacen was spending with her. Along with Zekk, of course, but her primary thoughts were on Jacen.

"Of course, Uncle Luke."

Jaina and Tenel headed with Luke Skywalker, and they were half way down the path when Tenel noticed that it was the long way to the great temple. "Master Skywalker," Tenel said, hesitantly, "we are headed by the long way." 

Luke smiled, "Yes, we need to talk, so I brought you this way."

"What about, Master Skywalker."

Luke hesitated, he wasn't sure whether or not to let Leia handle it completely. "You both have been depressed lately." He said, at last, "I wanted to discuss that and its cause with you."

Jaina and Tenel stared at the Jedi master; they were surprised that he had noticed. He saw their surprise and gave them a small smile, "Don't looked so shocked. Listen, I have a surprise that might help you out here, but it won't arrive until afternoon." Luke decided to be upfront, "I have seen…and felt the friendships being torn apart by the, ah, _looks_ of Anja Gallandro."

Jaina felt her lips tremble even more, she found herself in her Uncle's arms, sobbing.

Luke smoothed Jaina's hair, "It's all right, let it out."

A moment later, Tenel found herself in her Master Skywalker's arms, sobbing, as well. Luke smoothed Tenel's hair as well.

A few minutes later Tenel pulled away, embarrassed, it wasn't her custom to show emotions, especially in front of the great Jedi Master? Master Skywalker seemed to see the flow of her thought and looked up and reassured her, "It is all right."

Jaina stayed there, sobbing, for a few more minutes. Then she was fine. 

"Here," Luke said, gently, to both girls, "lets go to the temple. We will do some relaxing exercises and then soon the surprise will arrive, and I daresay the surprise will make this pain go away. You know the best way to relieve pain is to talk about it, I am saying that from experience." 

They all headed toward the great temple. Luke took them to his private office. He knelt in front of R2-D2, "Artoo, can you make sure that no one enters. Go tell Tionne to take the lesson today. Also tell her that Jaina and Tenel will be absent."

Artoo trilled an affirmative.  "Thanks." Luke said, patting the droid on the top of his head.

"All right." Luke said, entering his office, and addressing his trainees. "Shall we begin?"  
        "We are ready." Tenel Ka said, and Jaina also nodded an affirmative.

           "Would you like to tell me what is going on…I mean, I won't repeat it, Leia will know, but no one else. Sometimes it helps to talk it out."

       Tenel and Jaina exchanged a glance then started talking. They found that Luke'd been right, it DID help to talk it out and bleed off the poison. They talked for about three hours in which Luke patiently listened. Afterwards, "Well, shall we start exercises now?" Luke asked.

     "Yes please, Master Skywalker." Tenel Ka said.

       Jaina nodded.

Leia entered the Coruscant mall, as she entered she felt a…well, weird presence, a mixture of familiarity and stranger. Leia automatically reached her hand to her side. She felt her lightsaber, she used to carry a blaster but many people disapproved, it gave off the wrong image, like we are still in a Rebellion not a government. But Lightsabers, well… even Leia, who sometimes missed her blaster, had to admit the aura was different, a lightsaber symbolized justice while a blaster symbolized death. 

Leia was alert, she felt the presence near her, as the presence came closer she pinpointed it, it was coming from a woman with brown hair, which had gold streaks…CALLISTA. Leia's heart leaped, her brother's love…in the Coruscant mall and walking toward Leia and Leia could sense her with the force, it could only mean one thing.

Easy, Leia commanded herself; she may have decided not to come back to Luke, that might be what she is telling me, or maybe after being in this body for a while the force recognizes her. Leia forced herself to stop hoping. Oh, but she had never seen Luke happier then when he was with Callista. 

"Leia," Callista said, as she neared Leia.

"Hello Callista, it has been a very long time."

"Yes, a very long time, too long if you ask me."

Callista seemed uncharacteristically nervous, she was a Jedi, and fully trained, so she usually wasn't nervous.

"Callista, what is it."

"Leia, as you can see I have regained my powers, I did a force meditation, I said how unfair it was that I fall in love with a man who loves me and I had to leave him, and I've finally got my powers back…. but Leia, does the Jedi Master I love still love me and wait for me."

Leia cracked a grin, "believe me, he does and is."

Callista perked up, "Can you come with me to Yavin 4."

"The coincidences pile up, I was heading there myself, come with me. We were going to knock the socks off of all the guys." Leia explained the thing her brother had told her about Jacen and Zekk and Tenel Ka and Jaina and Anja.

" A love triangle, at that young an age." Callista sighed.

"Yup, but now we add another, Callista you are joining the performance."

Callista sighed, "All right, my re-entrance shall be dramatic."

"Right on, to-be-sister-in-law." Leia linked arms with Callista and they were off. 

"Callista, I've got a plan, so Luke can't sense the new presence, 'cause he'll guess its you, we will have Ysalamari around you. I know it will be uncomfortable, that's why we'll have them delivered right outside the Yavin system. Oh, and another thing, Han isn't good about concealing his emotions, so I'll smuggle you into the Falcon and you'll have to stay in the back, or no, Han will be in the back. I am mad at him, and that will be his punishment, do you consent to be my copilot."

"Good plan and yes." Callista whispered back.

Leia made the plans, and told Han she was going to pilot the Falcon with the force. Han argued, but Leia was adamant and won the argument, though Han grumbled all the way there. Chewie was on Kashyyk and would meet them at Yavin; he'd wanted to see his nephew Lowbacca anyhow.

An hour later they headed for Yavin 4, at force-enhanced speeds.

************************************************************************  
 A couple of hours later Luke felt the arrival of the Millennium Falcon. He waited 8 minutes until he felt Leia arrive right outside. "All right, well, I think the person who can help you all is here, come on in Leia."

"Mom." Jaina said, gaping, as Leia entered.

"Of course, Luke did the wise thing and called me when he saw matters get to this stage. I don't know why I didn't see this all brewing. You are having some guy trouble, well, as my Aunt Rainier would say," Leia's eyes filled with tears, briefly, before she went to happier topics, "a girl always has a weapon, her inner beauty, you just have to show it. I know this is superficial, and everything but it works! Make yourself look beautiful. I've put up some arrangements, and tonight there will be a party at the Jedi academy and the three of us will look our best in a new and COMPLETELY feminine look." Leia put her hand on her daughter's and daughter's friend's shoulders, "how does that sound."

Jaina looked up in her mother's eyes, "Fantastic."

Tenel Ka picked up a sense of relief from Leia's sense. "Madame Chief of State-."

"Leia." Leia interrupted firmly, she hated honorifics with close family and friends.

"Leia, is there something else…"

"Well there is a surprise for my dear twin brother, as well."

"What." Jaina said, leaning forward, she loved being in on surprises.

"Come with me, I will tell Luke that we are preparing ourselves on the Falcon."

Jaina and Tenel Ka followed.

"Bye, Luke, remember DON'T QUESTION what Threepio and Winter do." She ordered. 

Leia hid a grin in that famous half-grin way of him. "Whatever you say, sister dear." 

"Good, you are learning, now if you could just teach Han this…" Leia shot back. Then she used the force to connect their minds, and Luke trusted his sister so implicitly that he let her. "I love you, Luke." She whispered to him through the force.

"I love you, too." Luke whispered back, through the force "Remember, never feel you have no one to talk to, or confide in, this ear and mind are always there for you."

Leia was touched; she knew it was sincere, as you can't lie through this venue of communication as you are touching each other's minds. 

But as she touched Luke's mind she saw something dark brooding there. "Uh. Jaina, Tenel Ka, why don't you go ahead aboard the Falcon. Jaina, if you want to see your father he is in the guest quarters. Listen, if you decide to come to the Falcon later, do a three-pronged knock, there are Ysalamari, so we won't be able to sense you guys." Leia said, after throwing the details of Callista and Luke, well some of the details, at Tenel Ka and Jaina through the mind. 

"Okay, we are gone." Jaina said, giving her mother and uncle kisses on the cheek as she left.

Tenel Ka followed Jaina, "Where do you want to go." Jaina asked.

"Let us first go meet Callista, your father would probably get suspicious if you left in a hurry, so if we saw him first we wouldn't get to see Callista."

"But, then if mom calls us away he'd get suspicious and Callista will most probably help mom." Jaina pointed out.

"This is also a fact. Lets go see your father first."

After the girls were out of earshot Leia put her hands on her hips, "All right, Luke, what in the name of the force is up."

Luke turned away from his sister, "Leia, I feel so useless." Luke's voice broke.

Leia made her voice gentle, she turned Luke towards her, "As long as I am living, you are not useless. I need you."

Luke fell into his sister's arms, where he broke out crying. Leia stroked his hair. "Its okay." She said.

Three minutes later, he stopped crying. "So, Leia, last I heard, you and Han, were having an argument."

Leia made a face, "Oh, the usual, after the end of your call we kind of…had a _talk._" 

"Leia." Luke said, in a firm voice, that was not it, he could tell. He could feel her lower lip trembling.

"Oh, Luke." Now it was Leia's turn to go into the other twin's arms and sob. 

"What is it."? 

"Why did Han marry me? I mean, marrying me roped him into all this diplomacy stuff. Plus, I am hardly ever around."

"Maybe, because this particular nerf-herder loves you." Luke answered; he knew his twin was really feeling bad because of all the work she had to do and how little time she spent with her husband.

" You are right," Leia said, brightening, "And tonight I'll knock his socks off." 

"You will." Luke assured her, giving her a smile. 

"All right, so lets separate. I know you have a lesson in a little bit, and I'll get the girls ready. Inform your trainee's that tonight there will be a party at the Jedi Academy, formal. Tell all the girls to come to the Falcon, with their formal wear, jewelry, and make up in 30 min. if they want help. Remind them that the party begins in three hours, and two and half hours is really pushing it."

Luke snapped his fingers, "Done." Then he gave his sister a mischievous smile, "Have fun, sister dear."

Leia made a face at him, the face that made her look, for the entire world like a seven-year-old, "Very funny, _brother dear_." 

Luke laughed, and Leia walked over and gave him a huge hug. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Then Luke cocked his head, "How can two and a half hours be pushing it."

Leia gave him a mock-exasperated look, "Look, brother dear, it is close to impossible to make yourself look formal in two hours. You are lucky, you were one garb to a lot of events and have a good reason, but the rest of us aren't that lucky."

Luke broke out laughing, and a minute later Leia couldn't hold it in, anymore and joined him. "I had better go." Leia said, calming down.

Leia went to the Falcon, "Well, the first dice is cast." Leia said to Callista.

"Are you still mad at Han."

"Kind of. It is…well, more like I am mad at myself for not spending enough time with him out of diplomatic events."

"Ah." Callista said, "Do you think this will work."

"I am positive." Leia said, "are the Ysalamari bothering you, a lot."

"No, it's actually a good chance for an exercise."  Callista said.

Leia shook her head, "You and Luke are so alike."

Callista shrugged her shoulders, "Probably because we have both been trained as Jedi."

"Probably." Leia answered, doubtfully. 

Before they could debate the topic anymore, Jaina and Tenel Ka knocked on the hull of the Falcon. Leia went and opened the door.  "Callista, this is Tenel Ka Chume'djo, Princess and Heir Apparent to the Hapes Cluster, and Great-granddaughter of Augwynne Djo of Dathomir.  Tenel Ka, this is Callista. Jedi Knight. I know you know, Jaina, Callista, but I am not sure if you remember Callista, Jaina."

Jaina searched her memory, and then she had one, when she was very little…"You were the person who sung the lullaby about the queen."

Callista's voice turned wistful "Yeah that is my favorite one."

"All right, ladies, we have a job here, organize the fanciest party the New Republic has seen." Leia said, in a business like voice, "Winter and Threepio are getting the Great Hall ready along with the Dining Area. In the meantime we need to set up an adequate dressing room."

"Yes, ma'am." Jaina said, giving her mother a mock salute.

"You little…" Leia said, playfully. She ran after her daughter, who squealed and ran away.

Both mother and daughter ended up laughing two minutes later. "All right." Callista said, mock sternly, "We have a lot of work to do, and we need to start."

"Yes ma'am." Mother and daughter quipped.

Tenel Ka rolled her eyes. "All right, first order of business, Tenel Ka, and Jaina go into the dressing rooms and try the outfits on. In the meantime Leia and I shall set up the vanity table." Callista said.

"Tenel Ka, your dress is the one on the left most peg, Jaina yours is the one next to mine, and mine is right next to Tenel Ka's." Leia said.

Jaina and Tenel Ka obediently got their dresses and went and put them on. Both the girls put on the dresses, to find that they fit perfectly. "Friend Jaina, are you ready to go out."

"Yes, are you."

"Same here shall we."

Both girls stepped out of the dressing rooms, "Ta da." Jaina announced, twirling around. 

"Gorgeous." Leia said, assessing both the girls.

"Yeah, they'll overshadow everyone else." Callista said. 

Jaina blushed, turning a deep crimson. Tenel Ka was able to restrain the color from seeping into her cheeks, though.

"All right, but may we use the refresher units before we stay in these outfits for the evening." Jaina asked.

"Of course." Leia said, pointing them out.

Tenel Ka was internally grateful to Jaina for bringing that up.

After the girls went into the refresher units Leia and Callista decided to start getting ready, after all, later they may have to go around and do everyone else's hair, make up, and jewelry. 

Both of them had already used the refresher units before landing on Yavin, so they were ready to go. "Race you to the dressing rooms." Leia said.

"You are on." Callista answered.

Naturally, Callista, with her Jedi training won. It took Leia about a minute to get into her dress. "Leia, help." Callista yelped from her dressing room, "I am all tangled up."

Leia hurried into the dressing room next to hers. She broke out laughing. They'd decided Callista needed to wear the dress that had a lot of straps, and Callista had gotten the straps all tangled. 

Callista glared at Leia, "Just help and get me out of here."

Leia obeyed. Two minutes later all the straps where in the right place, and Callista looked like a shimmering beauty queen. "Callista," Leia said, seriously, "Luke will have to be blind to be able not to notice how beautiful you look."

Callista blushed. "Thank you." 

"Hey, why don't we put cloaks over our dresses so their effects don't wear out." Leia said.

"Good idea." 

Callista and Leia donned cloaks. Just then a knock came on the hull of the falcon. "It might be Han or Luke." Leia said, with a worried look on her face.

"Or it might be some of the female trainees at the academy." Callista said, reasonably.

"Who is it." Leia called.

"Tionne, Tahiri, Lusa, and some of the other female trainees at the academy." Tionne called.

"Come on in." Leia said, opening the door.

"Thank you, SOOO much. None of us are good at hair or any other dressing up techniques." Tahiri said, "I was with the Sand People, and we didn't mess with any of this. Do I _have _to wear shoes."?

Leia and Callista laughed. "If your dress is long enough, you don't." Callista told her.

Tionne, though, was looking at Callista, finally she gasped, "Callista…."

"Yes, I regained my Jedi Powers. I met Leia, she told me she was coming to Yavin and arranging a big party, so we decided that that would be my reintroduction."

"I take it Master Skywalker knows about none of this." Tionne said.

"Yup." Leia said, then she smiled mischievously, "my brother is in for a surprise."

"Why was the party organized if it wasn't because of Callista."?

"Oh, I asked him to. See, we knew some love triangles at the academy and we decided to fix them the old fashioned way. Plus, you are due." Leia said.

"All right, as you can see some of the girls already have their dresses on, so if you want to do their hair while the rest of us put on our dresses."

"Okay." Callista shrugged, "Leia, make up first, or hair."

"Callista, we need two people on hair. See, we have a variety of hair colors, blond hair needs to be shined, as do white and certain shades of brown. For the other shade of brown we can go straight to styling."

"Okay…so what is the plan."? Callista asked. 

"Why don't you start shining the hair, why don't you do Tahiri's first? I'll do Lusa's. Hers will be the shortest as all she needs is a little curling."

Lusa sat in front of Leia. "The outfit looks nice." Leia commented as she started brushing Lusa's hair, being careful to go around her horns.

"Thanks, it is a family heirloom." 

Leia, from her time as Princess of Alderaan where it was insisted that your hair be perfect, as well, the House Organa was known for that, along with its reputation of justice, was a professional at hair. Three minutes later Lusa's hair was done in an intricate hairstyle. "Wow." Lusa breathed, "thank you."

"No problem." Leia said.

Lusa got up, and Tionne sat in front of Leia. "Your hair is nice." Leia commented, "It will be easy to put into a beautiful hairstyle."

"Thanks, hearing that from you, a hair professional, is nice." 

"Tionne, wear this blindfold please, and don't use the force to see what I'm doing."

Tionne trusted Leia implicitly, so she put on the blindfold. "I am just curious, why?"

"It's a good luck thing, so the hairstylist can feel at ease."

"Ah."

Leia was as quick with a brush as Luke was with a lightsaber. "Ah ha." Leia cried three minutes later, "I can still do a decent hairstyle. You can remove the blindfold now, Tionne."

Tionne did and was surprised; she hadn't realized her hair could look that good. "Thank you." Tionne said, though what she really felt like saying was, this is only a decent hairstyle. "I'll stay and help with the jewelry." 

"Why don't you do Tahiri's. She can borrow some of mine." Leia suggested.

"Come here, Tahiri." Tionne said.

Tahiri shrugged and went to Tionne. It took only three minutes, because Tahiri had golden hair, and you really don't need a lot of jewelry with golden hair. 

Then Tenel Ka and Jaina came out of the refresher units, decked in their dresses. Tionne whistled. And Tahiri exclaimed, "You two look excellent."

Leia smiled softly, "They do, don't they."

"Yes, they do." Callista said, "And they'll look even better once their nice hair is done up."

"Here, let me do your hair, Tenel Ka. In the meantime, Callista, do you want to see if you can get Jaina's hair to shine. Tenel Ka's hair is lighter, so the shine will just make it worse." Leia said, coming down to business, as Leia, from her time as the Princess of Alderaan was a living authority on hair designs.

"This is your area of expertise." Callista said, shrugging, "Here Jaina, sit on the stool in front of the mirror."

Jaina obeyed, "Just not to shiny, please."

"You have dark hair shine, to a point only, is good." Leia said from where she was playing with Tenel Ka's hair.

"Tenel Ka, you have nice hair, but the number of hairstyles that can be done with red hair are limited." Leia said.

"Ah," Tenel Ka said, from within the blindfolds.

20 minutes and 10 trials later, "Ah ha." Leia exclaimed, triumphantly, "You can remove the blindfolds now, Tenel Ka."

Tenel Ka had to gasp she looked BEAUTIFUL. "Thank you." She exclaimed.

Leia smiled, "No problem, it's in my job description."

By the time Tenel Ka's hair had been made Jaina's had been polished. 

"Come Jaina, it is your turn." Leia intoned. 

Jaina groaned, she hated doing her hair all pretty, but she went and sat in front of her mother. It took Leia very little time to do Jaina's hair because it was so like her own. "That wasn't painful now, was it." Leia asked Jaina.

"Are you done." Jaina asked through the blindfold.

"Yup."

"I admit it, that was quick." Jaina said, reluctantly.

Leia looked at the chronometer. "Oh, my gosh, we have so little time. We'd better rush." 

"You are right." Callista said, "Here, I'll start with the jewelry for people who want it checked."

"Here, can you do mine." Jaina asked, because she'd never been good with the stuff. 

"Sure, come on over. From now on, let's move triple-speed. Tionne, join the assembly line. Can you polish the hair."?

"Sure." Tionne said, moving forward.

It took an hour more, but they did it, all of the hair and make-up but Leia and Callista's. "Wow." Callista said, collapsing against the backboard of the Falcon. "We did it."

"I know." Leia said, "In record time too."

Just then they heard a knock on the Falcon. "It's been an hour and a half, Leia, are you still mad at me." Han called.

"Oh no." Leia said, "Callista, get inside the dressing room, just in case that nerf-herder decided to come in here."

"Nerf-herder," Leia called sweetly, "Of course I am not mad at you. I am FURIOUS at you." 

Han groaned, "Luke, she's your sister, talk to her."

Leia and Callista heard Luke laugh.  Another voice answered, "Oh, I bet she isn't mad at you, just planning something."

Leia and everyone else inside the Falcon froze. "Why do you say that, Raque." Luke said, casually.

"Well, first of all. The way they are all holed up inside the Falcon. Why didn't they get ready inside the great temple."

"Speak basic." Han said, "Get ready for what."

Raque broke out laughing, "Solo, you are the least observant person I know." 

"Luke, you translate your friend's speak for me." Han demanded.

"Han, take a deep breath, you are turning purple."

"Oh boy." Leia said, under her breath, "I wonder how Luke's going to deal with this." 

"Oh fine." Han said. "You are in on Leia's surprise, I should've known."

"Hey, Solo, while you try to get the answer out of Luke that you are never going to get out of him why don't we play a game of Sabbac."

"Get ready to lose." Han shot back.

Leia heard the voices fade, even Luke's, who was trying to talk them out of it.

"Thank the force for Sabbac." Leia said, under her breath. 

"All right, Callista come out. We need to do your hair next. You are the surprise guest, and so yours needs to be the best. I can make mine even on the way."

"Leia." Callista protested.

"Relax." Leia said, giving Callista a wry grin, "I'll probably get time to do my hair here any way."

"All right, I need all your input, because Callista is going to be the piece' de resistance and needs to look PERFECT."

Leia guided Callista to the vanity table. She first brushed Callista's hair with lots energy.  "Wow, mom." Jaina said, amazed.

"Only way it'll look nice." She answered.

Then, when Callista's hair shined like pure gold, Leia puffed Callista's hair. "Jaina, open the top left drawer of the vanity table." Leia said.

Jaina did as she was requested and found a large silver ornament that had small diamonds engraved in it. "Hand it to me, please." Leia said.

Leia took the ornament and put it in Callista's hair. "Nah." Tionne said, "it is a pretty ornament, but it doesn't fit Callista's face."

"You are right." Leia said, taking out the ornament, "Here, Jaina, please give me the clips, they are in the bottom drawer."

Jaina opened the drawers and found a bunch of silver clips with an elegant lapis lazuli flower on it.  "Perfect." Leia said, with contentment, turning the clips over in her hands. "I have been looking for a way to use these, and they match Callista's dress."

"Speaking of the dress, don't we get to see it." Jaina asked.

"Yes, at the party." Leia said.

Leia then smoothed out Callista's hair. She took a comb curled the bottoms of Callista's shining golden hair. "Too plain." Leia complained.

Then she put slight intricate braids on both sides, and clasped the braids on one side together so they made triangles.  Then at the intersection she put the clip.

"Perfect." Jaina sighed, "Combined with the shining and curling, Callista looks like a queen."

"Good."  Leia said, "We aren't done yet, though."

"What." Jaina asked, puzzled, Callista looked excellent.

Leia just shook her head. She messed with Callista's hair for another 5 minutes. "Now we are done." Leia said, sighing with satisfaction as she put down the comb.

Then she picked up the lipstick and blush. 2 minutes later. "Callista, you can lift the blindfold now." Leia said.

Callista lifted the blindfold. She just stared. "Leia, you know how to do a work of art with hair."

"Thank you." Leia said, taking a sweeping bow.

"Now it's your turn." Callista said, getting up from the chair and gesturing Leia into it.

"Now, I can't do as good a job as you, but I am decent at hair." Callista said.

"All right." Leia said, putting the blindfold on. 

"Here, Tionne, I am not as skilled as Leia, I am going to need your help."

Tionne stepped into the forefront. She shined the hair as Callista twisted and turned it into a beautiful work of art. "Wow, so looks like the sister-in-law's are both going to be great beauticians." Tionne said.

Callista rolled her eyes, "There is no way on earth I could compare with Leia, and this is just a style I saw her use once."

Leia laughed as she lifted her blindfold, "But you made it look much better then I could've."

When Callista opened her mouth to argue Jaina cut in, "Mom, don't we want to go check on the decorations and music. This way we can have a proper song chosen for Callista's re-appearance that will add to the suspense."

"She is right, go check it out." Callista urged.

"All right, Jaina, you go first and make sure we don't run into your father." 

"Yes, ma'am." Jaina said, saluting, and going to the beginning of the line. 

Tenel Ka followed Jaina, Tionne and Tahiri followed her, and Leia was at the back of the line.  They marched inside as if they were in a procession. They went inside to the great hall. Jaina gaped at the decoration of it. "Wow." 

Leia smiled, "Yes, Winter and Threepio have done a great job."

As it turned out, Luke was also helping. "Hey, Luke." Leia said.

"Leia, you look great." Luke said, turning toward his sister and away from the glitter he was sprinkling. 

"Luke." Leia said, laughing. She walked up to him and picked the glitter out of his hair.

Luke tried glaring at Leia for laughing, but ended up laughing himself. When the two of them had calmed down they connected their minds. "Leia," Luke told her, "you are going to knock his socks off, don't worry."

"Thanks, brother dear. Are you finding enough to do, or are you still feeling useless." Leia said, back in the same way.

"Aren't the decorations pretty." Luke said, changing the topic.

Leia shook her head at him; she got the message, that he was still feeling useless. Leia grabbed her brother and took him in her arms. "Luke Skywalker, I love you." She said, through their connected minds.

"I love you to, Lei-ers" 

Leia was glad Callista had remained at the _Falcon_; otherwise Luke would have seen her.  Leia went over to Winter. "Hey, where are the songs."

Winter gave the woman she'd been serving with pleasure for the last 30 yrs of her life a smile. "I knew this would be the first thing you asked for, your highness, here they are. I would choose the top one."

Leia knew Winter was talking about the song for Callista's re-entrance. She looked at the top song; it was the taped version of the lullaby Callista always sung. "Where did you find it." Leia asked, astonished. This would've been her 1st choice for Callista's re-entrance too, but she hadn't been able to find it.

Winter just winked at Leia. Leia laughed. "Well, I've got the second song ready." Leia took out a tape of the song that was the first one Luke and Callista had danced to, and by a twist of fate, it was the same one Leia and Han had danced to 1st.  "Good choice, mom." Jaina said, coming up suddenly and startling Leia.

Leia jumped 3 feet in the air. Jaina started to run and Leia started to chase her. Luke turned around and observed the chase and started laughing. "Come on, join us." Leia urged.

"No thanks, it is hilarious, though." Luke said.

Leia caught Jaina and pulled her to the ground in a bear hug, "Mercy?" Leia asked, grinning.

"Yeah, mercy, mercy." Jaina said.

Leia let Jaina go. "I will be right back." Leia said, grandly.

Leia raced to the Falcon. "Sorry, Callista, Luke is in the room. I think you'll have to take Ysalamari to where you wait for the entrance." She said, wincing in sympathy, she knew the Ysalamari were uncomfortable for her, but for Callista to have to be with them for longer?

"Good idea." Callista said.

"All right, I am going back and am going to tell Luke to come with me, and then you come into the leftmost room off the great hall. By the way, we have the recorded version of your lullaby, do you want that to be the song that plays at your reentrance."

Callista looked astonished, "How in the name of the Force did you get a recorded version of THAT. That would be perfect for the reentrance."

"Well, Winter managed to get a copy, don't ask me how." 

"You'd better be going, or Luke'll suspect something." 

"Yeah." 

"I will send Jaina to get you when I get Luke out of the temple."

"Okay, and Leia, may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, as well." 

Leia went to the temple. "Luke, come for a walk with me." Leia said.

"Leia, but don't we need to finish the decorations."

"No." Leia said, pretending to pout, "What is more important the decorations, or your sister."

"Leia, that is no contest, my sister."

"Good, let's go then." Leia said, pulling his arm. 

But before they could go, two kids came running inside the Great Hall. "Hey, the Kiddiewinks." Luke said, running to them and picking them up. 

"Hey, Uncle Sacre." The older one said.

"We have a present for you." The younger one said, importantly. 

"What is it." Leia asked, putting an arm around Luke.

"A picture, and phone numbers of all the nice, available girls in the galaxy."

Leia felt Luke close up. "Thank you for the thought." Luke said, "But I am fine."

"Well," the kids said, "we heard daddy tell mommy that you need a love life."

"Oh, Raque." Luke called.

"Coming buddy." Raque called back.

"What, you don't like our present." The younger of the kids said, with a look Leia recognized of being hurt.

Apparently Luke saw it to. He picked them up, "The thought was very nice behind it. It was also cool how you said, the NICE girls, not the pretty girls. That means you two have learnt what is important." 

       The kids gave Luke a hug. Then Raque came. "Hey, kiddiewinks, I need to talk to your dad for a moment, do you want to help Winter with the decorations, or help in the kitchen. No listening in, though."  
       The kiddiewinks thought for a moment, "We'll help Winter."

      Luke shook his head, he got why they wanted to help Winter, so they could listen in, but he had been the one who had said they could do that. "All right." Luke gestured for Raque and Leia to follow him.

        They went out into the hall. "Raque, why did you say I need a love life, I am fine."

      "Kid," Raque said, raising a skeptical eyebrow, "Are you really fine."

       Luke turned away. "See, kid, you just proved my point. You need a love life."

     Leia tried to soften the blow, "Luke, we all care for you. That is why we are saying it. You _do_ need a love life." 

      "They are both right." Lisa said, walking up."

        "What are you guys arguing about." Lando Calrissian asked, walking in with a swish of his cape.

      "Hey, Lando." Luke said.

       "Hello, Lando. We are trying to convince Luke that he needs a love life." Leia said.

      "Luke, I hate to tell you this, but they are right." 

      "Does everyone in the galaxy think I need a love life."

     "Yes." All of them chorused.

        Luke put his hands in the air. "All right, all ready. But you all need to hear something; I loved Callista really and truly. Callista is the only woman I'll marry." He then stood silent for a moment, then when he talked his voice came out in pain-filled tones "And Callista…. I don't know where she is… or if she is even alive."

       Leia walked up to her brother and put an arm around his shoulder. "But, never think you aren't loved." She whispered softly into his ear, "'cause I know a certain someone's twin who loves you."

       "Thanks, Leia." Leia suddenly realized that Luke needed someone to cry against, and someone's shoulder to lean on.

      It was a family trait not to cry in front of anyone but a family member, except in grave circumstances, so Leia turned away from everyone else, and put Luke's face against her chest and her arms around him, so he could cry. And cry he did. 

        Leia stroked his hair. "It's all right." 

        "Hey, you guys, if you are done having a private conversation." Raque interceded, a little upset about being cut out of the conversation like that.

       Luke nodded to Leia, showing he was under control. Leia let Luke go, and they both turned around. "Sorry." Luke murmured. 

     Jaina came and said, "Hey, mom. Hey Uncle Luke, you look like you could use a walk."

    Leia realized what Jaina was doing, subtly reminding her that she needed to get Uncle Luke out of the temple, and also helping Leia get Luke out. "Hey, Lando!" Jaina said, just noticing the visitor.

     Lando bent and kissed Jaina's hand, in the traditional Lando Calrissian manner, "Hello, Jaina Solo, long time no see."

       In the meantime Luke shrugged at his sister, "Want to go for a walk?"

     "Sure." Leia said.

       Leia took Luke's arm and they walked out "So, Luke, have you and Raque done a nice reunion."

     "Well, he and Han have been involved in Sabbac all day." 

"Ah, Sabbac."

Leia and Luke ended up just TALKING. Talking about life, and everything that encompasses, which is a lot.

Jaina, in the meantime had run back to the Falcon. She knocked in the pre-arranged signal. Callista opened the door. "Leia has Luke out."

"Yup."

They ran inside to the dressing room. "Oh mi gosh, I am nervous." Callista said.

Jaina put a comforting hand on Callista's shoulder. "It'll work out." 

In reply Callista only took another deep breath. 

Winter came inside, "The decorations are now ready. I have sent a com-link message to Her Highness. She will return with the Jedi Master, so I'd put the Ysalamari up now."

Callista gave the woman a smile. "Thank you."

Callista and Jaina put up the Ysalamari. "Is my hair still set?" Callista asked anxiously.

"You look great. Oh, by the way, what do you want me to call you?"

"Callista." Callista said, firmly.

Just then Leia knocked on the door and entered. "Well," she said, nervously, "everything is set. Han was grumbling, according to Luke but he is getting dressed up. That is the pretense I sent Luke with, I told him to stay with Han until he is completely ready. So… we are going to start when Han et al. return."

Callista gave Leia a tight smile. "Breathe, Callista."

Callista took a deep breath. "Hey, it'll work out." Leia said.

"I hope so."

Leia didn't know how to answer that, so she just stayed quiet. 

"I told Luke to call when everyone was ready. Oh, all the other girls are joining us here; we are having a procession of all the girls, you are last, Callista, I am second to last, Jaina is 3rd to last, Tenel Ka, 4th so on."

They all chatted about neutral subjects when the other girls entered. "Girls, remember," Leia instructed, "Walk daintily, with poise, and the guys are supposed to come up, and bow the girl they want to ask to dance. So wait in the center for 45 sec. Then sit down in the assigned seating."

"Understood." 

Then they heard the com-link chimes. They all jumped. "Yes…Okay, Luke, we will be ready in 2 min. Ask Winter to put the music on and you do the introduction."

"Luke is doing the intro?" Callista asked.

"Yup." Leia said, with an evil grin. 

Then the music started. Leia took a deep breath, at the tri-tone she gestured the front of the line to start walking. They did, and Leia was so proud, she knew they were all nervous but they walked straight and tall. 

When it was Leia's turn she walked with the poise that she'd been taught befitted a house Organa member. She enjoyed the stunned look on Han's face as she walked out. She loved the supportive look on Luke's. Leia watched as Han walked up to her. He bowed deeply and held out his hand. Leia took it daintily. She let Han lead her to the Dance floor where others were also dancing, she noticed that her plan had worked and Zekk was dancing with Jaina, and Tenel Ka with Jacen. Then Han pulled her close, until she couldn't see anything but his eyes and the mischief behind them. "So, am I pretty after all." Leia asked.

"No."

"No!"

"You are beyond pretty, you are gorgeous, and I am happy to say you are my wife."

Leia found her cheeks turning hot. Han put his hands around her waist and kissed her. "Han," Leia said, coming to reality, "People are watching."

"Let them." 

Leia pulled away anyway. She was there for her brother. She had made a point to Han, and maybe she would press it later. She danced with Han, but at a distance. Then came The Entrance, the tri-tone. Luke looked visibly confused, as Leia had known he would. 

Leia pulled away completely, she went to the microphone and nodded at Winter. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, the star of the night." 

Right on cue the lullaby's recorded version started playing. Leia saw Luke clamp closed his eyes, the pain evident on his face. Leia felt pity for her brother; maybe she decided having this song play had been a mistake. Callista walked out so slowly it looked like she was gliding. Leia walked over and slightly poked her brother, so he opened his eyes. Leia, watching Luke's reaction, saw him blink. Leia knew it was to make sure it wasn't a dream. 

Leia heard Han swear, "I bet Luke's dreams have come true." She heard Han whisper.

Luke walked to Callista, bowed to her. "May I have the honor of a dance." 

"Can't your brother think of any more romantic way to have his love re-enter his life." Han asked, sidling up to Leia. 

"Well, I think this way worked well enough." Leia said, her eyes on her brother. She hadn't missed the look of relief on Callista's face when Luke had done it that way.

It looked as though it made it easier for the both of them, less emotional and mushy.  Leia shared a mischievous look with Winter. They both noticed the looks of complete attention on the other from Luke and Leia. "Come on, your worshipfulness, you have watched your brother dance enough, dance with me." Han whispered to Leia.

Leia was about the shrug and say sure, when Raque's kids came running in, Lisa and Raque were dancing a little bit away. Raque had been winking at Luke whenever he caught his eye. "Uncle Sacre are you happy, now?" The younger kid asked Luke, tugging at his Jedi Cloak. 

Luke laughed, "Yes."

The older boy took a mock swing at Luke, and Luke collapsed, pretending to faint. "Uncle Sacre, are you all right?" He asked, cautiously.

Luke opened his eyes, "Yea, I was playing around."

"Oh." The older one said in Tatooinian, "Normally, I would've known, but this is you we are talking about, no offense. And you've run into some weird stuff, so I wanted to be on the safe side."

All the people in the room who understood Tatooinian except Luke and the older child, which are Leia, Raque, Lisa, and the younger kid, broke out laughing. "It is true." The older one said, in basic this time, shrugging.

"That is why we are laughing." Leia said amidst peals of giggles. 

"Shall we resume dancing." Luke asked Callista, purposefully ignoring the giggles. 

But a few minutes later Luke winked at Leia to show he wasn't angry. 

In the meantime Luke and Callista were just catching up on each other's lives, the colors of the others eyes, and how great it felt to be together. "Callista…" Luke started; he stopped when he noticed everyone's eyes were on the two of them. "Shall we go outside." He asked.

"Sure." Callista said.

They glided outside. "Callista…. I love you, I love you with all my heart. Life without you was MISERY." Luke said, about 10 minutes after talking and gazing in Callista's eyes, taking one of Callista's hands in his own. 

Callista took Luke's other hand. "I love you too, I was working as hard as I could to return to you."

Luke looked away, he loved Callista and he wanted the courage to ask her to marry him. Luke didn't want to loose her again. Luke just didn't want Callista to think he moved too fast, even though he hadn't, Callista and Luke had been in love for a long time.

Luke mustered the courage and bent on one knee….

In the meantime inside, Leia kept looking at the door. "When are they coming inside."

"Easy, your worshipfulness, remember our own courtship days."

"Yea," Leia snorted, "You had kidnapped me and we had to fight off witches." 

"No, I am talking about the other part, our…ah…. Times together? They need time alone."

"Not that! I know they do, I just don't want Luke proposing without me near to listen. Besides, I have a ring I want him to give her."

"Exactly, you have the ring, he doesn't. Plus, this is only the first date."

"Luke is full of idealism, he won't wait for a ring, necessarily, and he will just bind the contract through love. May I correct you, this is not the first date, they have dated for awhile, but they just had a long interval between dates."

"Relax, leave your Jedi senses open for something that feels like a proposal, and in the meantime just dance with your husband."

4 minutes later, "He is trying to get the courage to propose!" Leia squealed, she followed her Jedi senses outside.

"No you don't, Luke Skywalker, you are not proposing without me near to hear." Leia said, to her brother who was bent on one knee.

Luke blushed and tried to get up. "Come on, there is nothing wrong with proposing to the girl you love with all your heart. I just have the ring, and want to watch." Leia said. 

Luke stared, "You bought rings."

Leia rolled her eyes then gave her brother a warm hug. "Listen, I knew you'd want to tie the knot ASAP, so I took care of things for ya. But, I'd call Raque outside, he'll be furious if he doesn't see the proposal."

"I didn't think of that." Luke said.

"I am here. Now you can propose." Raque announced coming outside. 

Leia rolled her eyes. More than half the academy had come outside, the rest…. Lets not mention them for right now. Leia gave Luke the rings she'd bought. He turned them over in his fingers. "These are perfect!" He said.

"I know, "Leia said, smugly, "I remembered the ones you were looking at the last time you wanted to propose."

Han shook her head, amazed at how people could remember these things. It had been 11 years. 

Luke knelt on one knee and took Callista's hand in his one. Then he waited. 

Leia knew what he was waiting for; she went over and put a hand on his shoulder. He waited again, Leia glared at Raque, who got the idea and scuttled over and put a hand next to Leia's. Luke was still waiting, Leia was puzzled, then she got it, she beckoned to Han, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin. They put their hands on the opposite shoulder. Luke was still waiting. Leia was puzzled, who else. Then she figured it out, that friend of his, Sophwa, but he hadn't made it to the party. Then Leia heard the roar of an X-wing, she shook her head, but she should've never doubted Luke and his friends. Sophwa hopped out of his X-wing, appraised the situation at a glance, grinned, winked at Luke and put a hand next to Leia's. Now Luke proceeded, all of his family and bestest friends' hands, and blessings by him. "Callista, will you fulfill this love and consent to being my bride, and letting me be your groom forever joined in the Force?"

Callista lifted Luke up. "Of course, because I love you and would love to be your bride and have you for my groom." 

Luke slipped the engagement ring on Callista's finger, and gave Callista the one to slip on his. 

Everyone present clapped loud and hard. They knew this was a new chapter in the life of Luke Skywalker and the Jedi Academy.

Leia squeezed her brother's shoulder. "I am going to plan the entire wedding." Leia whispered into the couple's ears. 

Luke laughed, "Sure." 

Callista also nodded.

"What are you whispering about." Han asked, coming up with his hands on his hips.

"Nothing." Leia said, ever so innocently.

"Sure." Han snarled.

"Hold it you two." Luke said, getting up and intervening. 

"He is annoying." Leia snarled.

"SHE is annoying." 

"Leia, dearest sister, let's go for a walk." 

Luke didn't wait for an answer; he put his arm around his sister's shoulder and herded her off.

Luke knew that his sister was very upset because of the argument. Luke also knew Leia and Han loved each other a whole lot and this would blow over. A few minutes later Leia ended up crying on Luke's shoulder. "I love him, I hate him, but I love him."

Luke stroked his sister's hair. "I know you do. I am positive you will make up, and soon."

Even Luke didn't know how soon. Back at the Jedi Academy Han was pacing. "I love her! I just don't like being excluded from those brother-sister moments." 

"Han, I hate to say this, but you need to be a little more understanding." Kyp Durron, one of Han's friends, said. 

"Me?! She needs to be more understanding."

"Why, because she wants to spend some time with her brother, getting closer, catching up on over 21 years of lost time?" Kyp said, trying to make the blow gentler, "Han, you haven't realized how much this means to Leia, having a brother close to her. YOU need to be more understanding."

Han thought about it for a moment and realized his friend was right. "I haven't been very understanding lately. I think I can scrounge up something to make up with her with."

Han went to the Falcon and found a whole bunch of pretty flowers. Then he went in the direction Leia and Luke had gone. Han went to the end of the path and knelt on the ground. "Leia, I love you. Will ya marry me?"

Luke found himself with that half-grin again. Leia stared into Han's eyes; she found the same devotion and love there that she had seen from him the day they had gotten married. That look in his eyes made her melt to the floor.

That look in Leia's eyes made everything worth it for Han, that look of love. That look that he was the best. "Oh gosh, Leia is the best woman in the galaxy." He thought. "I love her, I love her." Then finally Han burst. "I LOVE YOU." He yelled

At the same time Leia also burst. "I LLLLLLLLLOVVVVEEE YOUUUUUUUU."

"I think you guys want a private reunion, so I will leave you alone." Luke said, winking at Leia, and then going via an alternate route back to the Jedi Academy.

When he got back to the Academy he found a large crowd assembled. "Did the 'make-up' go off okay." Kyp asked, worried.

"Perfectly. You all have to remember, Leia and Han fell in love in a lot of the same circumstances." 

Luke then caught Callista's eyes and in those eyes he remained submerged for the next two hours, until Leia and Han returned, arms around each other.

"Wahoo, everyone happy." Jaina said, exiting the Academy and noticing everyone's arms around the others. "Good." She said when she saw everyone's nods. "Well, we have a wedding to plan."

"Unh-unh." Leia said, "_I_ and only I have a wedding to plan."

Everyone looked at Luke and Callista, astonished that they would put up with this; it was, after all, their wedding. Callista shrugged and looked at Luke. Luke just looked at his sister. 

"I don't believe this." Han whispered to Lando.

"I guess Luke and Leia are closer than we thought. And they have some weird twin connection."

Leia, Luke, and Callista heard them, but they ignored it. "Well, Luke and Callista, do you have a color scheme preference. White and Yellow or Galactic Gold, with Aquamarine Blue."

"It is up to Callista."

"Well, Galactic Gold and Aquamarine Blue sounds flashy, and that is what I want, everyone to know. Leia, please put hearts around the room, so everyone knows, this is a marriage of the heart."

"I might, I might not. My decision." Leia said, playfully.

Everyone in the group knew that was a yes, but they also knew better than to tell Leia they knew. 

A few weeks of intense preparations, on Leia's part, and intense anticipation on Luke and Callista's parts, later it was finally the wedding day. 

"Luke, are you awake." Leia said, knocking on her brother's door. "You know what day it is, right?"

"I have been up for 4 hours now." Luke said, dryly, "And yes, sister dear, I know what day it is. I couldn't say I loved Callista and not remember our wedding day, now could I?"

A moment later the door opened and Luke ushered her inside. "Do you have the wedding outfit for me?" Luke asked. "Do you have your best woman/maid of honor dress (Leia was doing both roles.)"

"Of course I have." Leia said, picking up two hangars. "Here, go put this on." Leia said, giving Luke one of the outfits. "I am going to send all your best men, ushers, and ring bearers up here to help you get ready while I go with all the women and get ready."

Luke gave his sister a smile and gave her a huge hug. "Oh, Luke." Leia said, her eyes teary. "I am sooooo happy for you. You really love her and she really loves you. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks, sister dear." Luke said, returning the hug.

A few minutes later Leia pulled out of the hug, gave Luke a smile then rushed to go get ready. "Han Solo, Raque, Sophwa, Binns, Lieku, Jacen, Anakin, and Chewie report to Luke's room with all your uniforms."

"Do I really have to wear this?" Han Solo asked his wife, gesturing to the Best Man's outfit.

"Han, you agreed to be best man and this outfit comes with the deal."

"Why did I agree." Han grumbled, but he went upstairs to Luke's quarters with all the other men on 'Luke's side' of the procession following.

In Luke's room. "I am so nervous." Luke confided to his best friends. 

"If you weren't _I'd_ be nervous." Raque said, "I was SCARED on my wedding day, remember?"

Luke started laughing as the memory came back to him-Raque, self-confident Raque, almost running. "Yeah, I do."

"Exactly."

"You love her, right?" Sophwa asked.

"More than my own life."

"Than what are you nervous about." Jacen, being in love himself, wanted to know. He couldn't imagine, if he were engaged to Tenel Ka, the girl he loved, being scared on wedding day.

"I know hold the responsibility of another person's life in my hands… I mean, we both are going to share a lot of the work, but still."

"Settling down," Han snorted, "it'll do that to ya. It definitely did it to me, but in the end I realized the extra responsibility was worth being with the girl you loved for the rest of your life."

"Thanks, Han." Luke said, giving his brother-in-law a huge smile.

Then a knock came on the door. "It is time, Luke." Leia's voice came.

Luke opened the door. "You look AWESOME, your worshipfulness." Han said to his wife, who DID look awesome in a dress of pale pink with ferr'et green lining on the neckline, and her hair curled.

"Thanks Han." Leia said, blushing slightly.

"Shall the ceremony begin." Luke asked.

"Yes, eager are we." Leia asked, grinning mischievously at her brother.

Luke laughed and then as per custom he took Leia, his best woman's left elbow with his right hand, and his Chief Best Man, Raque's hand, Raque's hand was held by Sophwa, then Han. The ring-bearers, Jacen and Anakin walked in front of the Best Men and Woman. 

They reached the Altar on time. "Here I present the Holy Rings, and their sacred bearers." The officiator intoned, taking the rings from the red velvet pillows on which they rested, the one Callista was to put on Luke was on the pillow borne by Jacen, and the one Luke was to put on Callista was borne by Anakin. 

"Everyone in the audience please bless these rings by repeating, Aave prabhuji ka aashirvad inme."

The line was, attempted, to be repeated by everyone in the audience, which consisted of all the Academy trainee's and graduates, some members of the brotherhood council, Luke's friends, Callista's friends, Leia's friends, Han's friends, and New Republic dignitaries. 

Then Luke entered accompanied by his 'line' of Best People. "Here comes the groom and his line. Bless them, if you wish by saying-Hum Aap sab ke saath hain."

The audience repeated the line. Then Luke reached the Altar the line didn't back off, though, they kept supporting Luke. After a few ceremonies with the groom, the procession with Callista came in.

Everyone noticed how Luke's eyes were mesmerized when Callista entered. He could look at no one else. When Callista reached the altar Luke grabbed her hand. The officiator then led them in their vows. "Madam Callista, do you vow to keep this man, Luke Skywalker, as your husband for eternity, ever joined in the force. Will you be able to keep him the only man of romantic interest to you for the rest of your life? Will you stay with him, rich or poor, in sickness or in health? Will you care for him? Will you love him? Will you hold his honor and family as dear as your own? Please don't give me an answer right away, think about it. Your answer binds you through eternity. Think about it a moment."

Callista thought about it, she considered these things very serious and she wanted her answer to be something she believed she could actually do. "Yes, I can, and I will, forever. Luke is my love." 

"Now Sir Skywalker. I ask you the same, do you vow to keep this woman, Callista, as your wife for eternity, ever joined in the force. Will you be able to keep her the only woman of romantic interest to you for the rest of your life? Will you stay with her, rich or poor, in sickness or in health? Will you care for her? Will you love her? Will you hold her honor and family as dear as your own? Please don't give me an answer right away, think about it. Your answer binds you through eternity. Think about it a moment."

Luke thought about it, like Callista she took it seriously. "I do, Callista is my love." 

"Then I legally, morally, and in the force, declare you husband and wife." The officiator said, "Please remember these vows for eternity."

Luke and Callista nodded. "Take these rings, and put them on the other as symbol of your vows."

Callista took the ring from Anakin and placed it on Luke's ring finger amid whistles from the audience. Neither she nor Luke was blind to Leia sobbing on Han's shoulder. Luke gave his sister and bride a smile.

Leia gave him a thumbs up. Then Luke took the ring from Jacen and placed it on Callista's finger among more whistles. 

"You may now take the bride in your arms." The officiator intoned after a moment of letting the aura settle.

Luke took Callista in his arms. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too."

Then came the reception ceremony, everyone rose as Leia, Luke, Callista, and Raque entered. Then they all sat as the 4 sat down. A few minutes later Leia prodded Han. Han grimaced, but stood up holding his wine glass. "I am not good at speeches, but I know I owe Luke, Han, and Callista. Luke, Callista, you are good kids. You deserve happiness, and you are going to get it, you found each other. Luke, when you and I first met we didn't get along. In fact, you thought I was a traitor who was going to leave you and Leia to be cooked by a death star." Han said, with a lopsided grin, "Then we grew on each other as we faced more danger. Then I found out you and Leia were twins, a little after you two found out yourselves. You don't know how many sleepless nights worrying you weren't going to let me marry Leia." Luke laughed at that. "I mean, what guy in his right mind would let me marry his sister."

"One who knew that they both loved each other deeply. Someone who knew what a nice guy the real Han Solo really was." Luke answered softly.

"Thanks, kid. I am going to end this now. Listen, when you have kids, don't let Leia spoil them by being the doting aunt. Callista, you married a crazy kid." Han ended his speech on a humorous note.

"My turn." Leia said.

"My turn!" Raque said.

"Kids, kids, you will both get a turn." Lisa interjected. "Draw a straw."

Leia and Raque gave each other mock glares then picked straws Lisa was holding, Leia won. "She cheated!" Raque complained.

"Raque, you are being a bad role model." Lisa said, "Leia won, deal with it, you will still get a chance to speak, just 3rd."

"Well, Luke, you know most of what I want to say. Callista, take excellent care of my twin or you'll have to deal with me." Leia said, giving Callista a mock glare, then she laughed, "I know you will. You love each other too much. I am jealous, I used to have your undivided attention, Luke, but now it'll be shared." Leia's lip quavered. "We never knew each other as kids, but we made up for lost time. I just want you to be happy, both of you, always." Leia started crying and she had to sit down.

Luke got up and gave his sister a hug. "I will ALWAYS be here for you. Nothing is going to change that." He said, quietly.

Leia returned the hug and The Twins just stayed there like that for a minute before Luke gave his sister a tight squeeze and returned to his seat by Callista.

"Buddy ol' pal, I have known you since we were toddlers, and since then you've known love to mean of the minds. While all the rest of us where ogling pretty women you were going after the nice ones, when u got the chance, Owen kept u on a tight leash. Callista, you got a great guy. He is one of the nicest in the galaxy. He has a pure heart. He'll love you until the end of eternity, you are going to have to share him though." Raque said with a grin. "Because we all love him. Good luck guys."

Then Sophwa stood. "Biggs would've given anything to be here, I know that. Luke, I used to be so jealous of you because how close you and Biggs were. You make a great couple." Sophwa talked for a while and ended it with. "May the Force and Biggs always be with your marriage."

Then Lisa talked, followed by Jacen, Jaina and Anakin. Then the ceremony was over and a new life was begun/


End file.
